


The Spring's Sakura, Your Sweetness

by astralprojects



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week, F/F, Fluff, Himarimi is so delicious..., Please Consider Them, Sakura viewing, Short & Sweet, Spring, ah yes the title is bad I know, leave me ALONE I don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralprojects/pseuds/astralprojects
Summary: Rimi was allowed to be selfish every once in a while.
Relationships: Uehara Himari/Ushigome Rimi
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769659
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	The Spring's Sakura, Your Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this ready since yesterday but didn't post it until now because the brain does not vibe with productivity.
> 
> Oh, and the prompt is Sakura/Flower viewing! I know this is bad, but hey. If the brain doesn't vibe, the brain doesn't vibe.

Rimi nuzzled into the crook of Himari's neck.

"The sakura are beautiful this time of year," she sighed; a blissful smile graced her lips. "I love moments like this."

Himari hummed in agreement with enthusiasm, wrapping her arms around Rimi tightly and contrasting the gentle mood.

"I know, right?" she cheered. "I do too, but… I think I love you more."

Rimi giggled, light and free. "You think?"

"Hmph!" Himari pouted, squeezing Rimi harder as if it were a form of protest. She pressed a kiss fervently onto her forehead, later carding a hand through her hair. "You know what I mean! I know so! So much for being a romantic."

Rimi placed a kiss to Himari's cheek and blessed her with a wider smile than before. "I know, Himari-chan. I love you too."

"Mm! I love you loads!" she exclaimed. "You've gotta stop teasing me though."

"Okay," Rimi agreed, secretly choosing to do otherwise due to how fun it was to do. "It's nice we could find a more secluded spot like this. That way no-one can interrupt us."

"Hm…" Himari faltered. "Not just that. I mean, that's great too! But you were going to say something else. You were totally gonna say that no-one could steal the cupcakes this way, weren't you?"

A bashful grin spread across Rimi's face as she tried to bury herself in Himari further. "Mm… Maybe I was."

"Rimi~!" Himari squealed, dragging her closer.

"H-Himari-chan!" Rimi fought ostensibly, before deciding not to. "W-Well, they're really cute! And I know that Ako-chan is here with Otae-chan and a few others, a-and… If they saw the cakes, they'd definitely try to take some!"

"Oh? But I thought you were all for sharing, Rimi?" Himari teased, a playful lilt absorbing her voice.

"Not when it comes to you!" Rimi's face fell in realisation; she stuttered trying to cover her mistake up. "T-That's not what I meant to say, I promise! I just, um, uh, ah…!"

Himari broke into laughter, pulling Rimi even tighter against her and planting kisses wherever she could. "Rimi~! You're so cute! What were you trying to say, then?"

It took a few seconds for Rimi's blush to die down, but Himari waited patiently for her to prepare.

Thick, rich icing was shoved against her lips. Beyond the cupcake was Rimi, blushing as she looked away.

"It's… Good, isn't it?" Rimi asked shyly.

Himari raised a taunting eyebrow, carefully pushing the delicacy away and licking her lips clean. "Rimi, I couldn't taste it. You didn't let me open my mouth first."

"Himari-chan, you're supposed to get the point!" Rimi whined, taking a bite of the offered cupcake herself. "Just as I thought, it is good," she commended in between eager mouthfuls. "That's why I don't want to share it. I always love the things you prepare."

Rimi wiped her mouth and propped herself up against Himari, pressing a sudden kiss to her lips. "S-So… Let me be selfish just for today, okay?"

Nerves getting the better of her, Himari's eyes widened. She leaned in again, stubbornly targeting anywhere she could reach for on Rimi's face as payback.

Only to catch a cascading petal instead. That was just her luck, she supposed.

The petal's softness still couldn't compare to that of Rimi's to Himari, though.

"I can't believe even a petal is cockblocking me!" Himari whined. "The homophobia is so mean today…"

Rimi giggled. "You can still try again if you want, Himari-chan."

"Really?" she beamed. "Yay! Get closer, Rimi!"

The kiss pressed to her girlfriend's lips was surely the first of many.


End file.
